Dark Paradise
by The One That Got Away TCW
Summary: It is kind of weird but it's GREAT! It starts around the first movie. Alex and Harry are 'the ones that lived' or so they call them after living through Voldemort's attack, also Charlie and Hermione have their own special gift and they all start their first year at Hogwarts. The story goes through all the movies and maybe more. It has pairs, love, drama, suspense,etc. U'll love it
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I was on the middle of my daily thoughts of my favorite movies, actors, actresses, TV shows and stuff like that and I decided to make a really rare crossover. It is a mix of Harry Potter (all sagas I hope), WOWP (only Alex the others don't exist, sorry if I'm disappointing someone with that), The Perks of Being a Wallflower (again just only one of the characters which would be Charlie) and just a bit of One Tree Hill (Nathan will be appearing for like a year of school or so and just sometimes on vacations or stuff like that Brooke and Haley) .**

Ages: Harry: 11

Alex: 11

Hermione: 10 turning 11

Charlie: 10 turning 11

Ron: 11

Draco: 10 turning 11

Nathan: 11

Brooke: 12

Haley: 12

Fred and George Weasley: 13

Houses:

Slytherin

Gryffindor

Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw

Takes place: At the first movie.

**I hope you love the story and if you have any questions or comments please review! NOW LET THE MAGIC BEGIN! I always wanted to say that LOL! Ok bye! With love 'M'.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys! I forgot to tell you why it is rated T, well it's nothing so bad it's just I don't think younger people would be totally interested on this kind of stories. Remember, REVIEW! Ok then here is the first chapter, hope you like it and LET THE MAGIC BEGIN! Oh and in the first scene I know I said that Alex was 11 but just in that scene she is 10.**

Chapter 1

10 year old Hermione Granger is wondering around her usual summer camp, she has gone there since she was 8 years old and she still gets lost around so many girls. Yeah it's a just a girls camp but anyway she likes it, she is not really good talking to boys though because she has been homeschooled all her life and this is almost the only place where she hangs out with girls of or around her age.

"Hey you!" a brunette, with brown eyes, you could say around her age called "Yeah you! Can you help me here please I can't take my bag!" the girl said trying to pull a red bag out of a mountain of other bags and stuff.

"Oh. Yes! Sure!" Hermione said running to help the girl that shouted at her. She was thinking poor girl she look so tiny aside that enormous pile of bags.

"Thanks, it was too heavy for me" the brunette breathed after the two girls felt to the floor with the bag they took from the pile after pulling it for like 2 minutes. "Alex… my name is Alex" Alex said stretching her hand at Hermione.

"Umh…nice to meet you I'm Hermione Granger" she said shaking the girl's hand and then pulling Alex to her feet since she already had stand up. "Are you new here? I've never seen you before".

"Yes, I just met a girl on my way here named Haley, now you and that will be my list of people I know here" Alex said. Hermione was about to ask something when she stopped her by saying "I think I know what your question is and I'm going to answer it, I met her at the bus that brings some of the girls here" she smiled.

"Wow. You got it" Hermione said raising one of her thumbs. "How old are you?".

"10 turning 11 and you?" Alex said quickly.

"10 turning 11" Hermione smiled.

"When?" Alex asked starting to walk towards the entrance of the camp 'cause they were standing on the parking lot.

"October 9 and you? When is your birthday I mean?" Hermione replied following Alex.

" July 31"Alex answered.

* * *

Later in September 1st Harry and Alex Potter were at the King's Cross train station, platform 9 ¾ afeter running through the wall between platform 10 and 9. Once their trunk was packed away the run onto the train and found a cabin for themselves.

"Excuse me? May I sit here? Everywhere else is full" a brown haired boy said from the door.

"Sure" Harry said as the boy sat next to him "What's your name?".

"Umh, Charlie, Charlie Kelmeckis" he said looking down at his hands.

"Alex and Harry Potter" Alex said stretching her hand at Charlie since she could see that the boy was feeling a little uncomfortable.

"The Potters!" Charlie said looking up and shaking Alex's hand.

"How do you know us?" Harry said with a weird look on his face.

"Well you guys are quite famous on the magic world, don't you know?" he said with a are-you-kidding-me look.

"Actually no" Alex said letting a little chuckle out "How come?" .

"Well You-Know-Who, your scars and that stuff" he could see the siblings looking at him weird so he talked "You really don't know anything?".

"No" Harry said looking at his sister and then back at Charlie.

"Umh, I know this will sound rad, but can see your scars?" the boy asked.

"Oh, sure" Alex said pulling away her shoulder length hair so Charlie could see her scar that was on the middle of behind her ear and her neck.

"Here" Harry said pulling away his bangs showing his scar on his forehead.

"Cool" Charlie said stepping closer to see the scars.

* * *

10 minutes later, Hermione was searching for something and stepped onto a cabin with three kids. When she could recognize one of them she saw Alex sitting there with two other boys.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one, oh, Alex!?" she said pulling Alex into a hug "You didn't told me you were a wizard" she said pulling away from the hug.

"Well you didn't told me either and I didn't knew I was one by then" Alex said sitting down on her spot next to the window.

"We can't, it supposed to be a secret" Hermione said sitting next to Alex.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" a red haired boy said stepping into the cabin.

"No" Harry said while he gave everyone a candy "You want one?" he asked stretching his hand with a candy towards the red haired boy.

"Oh, yes thanks" the boy said sitting down next to Charlie "What's everyone's name here?" he said starting to eat his candy.

"Charlie Kelmeckis".

"Hermione Granger".

"Harry and Alex Potter, we are twins" even if they weren't too similar physically, they were twins.

"Ron Weasley…wait,what, you said Potter?" he said looking impressed of what Harry just said.

"Why do you know us too?" Alex said pointing at Ron with her wand.

"You never told me you last name! You are one of the Potters!" Hermione said pointing at Alex with her wand.

"I already told them they are famous, but seems like they didn't believed me" Charlie said.

"Are we really famous?" Harry asked everyone.

"Yes!" Hermione, Charlie and Ron said at the same time.

**I know it's short but later the chapters will be longer, umh I hope you liked it and review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I was thinking Brooke and Haley WILL go to Hogwarts too but will not be on the story the whole time. Oh and I'm changing something compared to the books/movies, it starts around 2012 not 1991. Ok so enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 2

The train docks at the Hogsmeade train station. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Charlie were getting their trunks while Alex was still on the train. She was late because she stayed at a cabin talking with two other girls but Harry and the others didn't saw her stop.

"Hey where's Alex?" Hermione said looking around searching for her friend "I thought she was behind us".

"Well you thought wrong" Ron snapped.

"Shut up Weasley" Hermione snapped back.

"Guys lets not fight" Harry said stepping in.

"There she is!" Charlie started walking towards the train to help Alex out when the train started to move again.

"Oh gosh!" Alex said looking down at the moving floor of the train.

"Alex jump!" Charlie shouted running to reach the train since it was moving faster "Alex come on you have to!".

"No I could die!" she said.

"I'll catch you!" he shouted still running

"Help me!" Alex shouted starting to get worried.

"I promise!" he said "I promise I'll catch you!".

Alex looked down again, and then to the front, she closed her eyes and jumped. She ended up landing on top of Charlie. The two of them were lying on the floor with the poor little Charlie holding the box's (a box that Alex was carrying around) and Alex's weight on top of him.

"Great catch" Alex said still on top of Charlie. Their faces were so close; the two of them were staring at each other's eyes, not moving, not talking, neither of them wanted to ruin the moment, but someone else did.

"Alex move" Ron said pushing Alex to the ground "You were killing him, just look at him, he's red!".

"I think there is another reason for the colour of his face" Hermione mumbled helping Alex to her feet. Everyone ignored Hermione's comment but inside Charlie was absolutely blushing.

"Lets go kids! Move, move!" Hagrid appeared behind them and push the kids towards a carriage.

* * *

It was time to sort all the new students and everyone was sitting on the tables at the great hall. The group looked up to see their new headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. They also saw an old lady next to him, Hagrid and a black haired guy on the other side of him.

"Attention please!" Dumbledore said, cleared his throat and continued "This year just like the others we have new students to be sort and Professor McGonagall here will help us, Minerva please" he said pointing at the list of new students in alphabetical order.

When Hermione heard her name she quickly sat on the chair where they sort the students and she started mumbling "Not Slytherin, please not Hufflepuff..".

"Ahh Granger, I have a strong feeling that I should put you in Ravenclaw, you have a BIG brain but…something tells me Gryffindor too" the hat said, 1 minute later he finally decided "GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione went jumping up and down for the excitement to her new house table.

After 5 minutes McGonagall finally reached to "Charlie Kelmeckis". When McGonagall had already put the hat on Charlie's head, Charlie took a dip breath and the hat spoke.

"Charlie, Charlie, Charlie, where should I put you? You've got so many secrets, should it be Hufflepuff for keeping them or Slytherin for your pure-blood heritage" the hat took a few seconds and said "GRYFFINDOR!". After what the hat had said before, Charlie was really confused he was sorted to Gryffindor but he was happy too because he KNEW, literally knew his friends will go there. But why did he KNEW?

It was Alex's turn. She sat down and the hat started talking which made her jump a little. "Ahh Alex Potter. You should be either on Slytherin or Gryffindor, even if you are a half-blood you may have something that Slytherin needs but Gryffindor has your bravery...SL…GRYFFINDOR!". Alex was so relieved she really wanted to be in Gryffindor and now she is!

After Alex came Harry. He sat down and McGonagall put the hat on Harry. "Ahh, the one and only Harry Potter. Bravery and cleverness, Gryffindor or Slytherin…GRYFFINDOR!" Harry went to his new table, sat next to his sister and hugged her, happy that he was with his friends.

"This one is so easy….GRFFINDOR!" the hat said after Ron had sat down with the hat on his head. Ron quickly went next to his new friends and smiled at them.

* * *

It was now late and everyone had gone to their own rooms which you have to share with other students too. Hermione and Alex had made some arraignments so they could be on the same room plus two other girls. They were still up waiting to meet the other two girls but they were impressively late it was now 1:30am.

"Where are they!" Hermione shouted/whispered passing around the room "It's past the curfew they shouldn't be out!".

"Hermy calm down they are probably in the bathroom or something like that" Hermy is the nickname Alex had invented for Hermione on summer camp.

"Alex? Hermione?" a blonde girl said stepping through the door with a brunette girl "You are witches too!" she said pointing at them with her wand.

"Haley! Brooke!" Alex said running to hug this girls "And yes we are witches too".

"You are our roommates! Yes!" Hermione said joining the hug.

"Where were you guys?" Alex said pulling apart the hug.

"Pranks" Brooke said giving Haley a high-five.

"What did you girls do?" Hermione asked with a this-is-not-good face.

"Maybe, just maybe… a random girl could tomorrow wake up with a mustache" Haley said with a big smirk on her face.

"Sweet" Alex said jumping up and down.

* * *

Ron, Harry, Neville and Charlie ended up in the same room with another guy but he wasn't there yet until now.

"God! Those girls are feisty!" the boy (the other guy) came into the room with a smirk on his face.

"Who are you?" Ron snapped at the guy, he clearly didn't like him by the second.

"Dude calm down I just came here and seems like I'm your roommate" the guy said stretching his hand at Ron. Ron didn't answer so he just put his hand down and walked to his bed.

"Sorry about my friend he's weird, I'm Harry and you?" Harry said walking towards the guy's bed.

The guy looked up to see the one and only Harry Potter he thought about answering or not and he said "Yeah I can see he's an ass, I'm Nathan Scott".

"This is Neville and Charlie" Harry said pointing each of them.

"I see" Nathan said taking a good look at each guy in the room "So Charlie the hat said you have some big secrets which would be…".

"Umh, they are call secrets for a reason" Charlie snapped at the guy nervously.

"Wohohow! Feisty too!" Nathan said and smirked "Anyway has any of you seen a girl that you like?".

"No but I'll be happy to search" Neville said shyly.

"Great" Nathan let out a chuckle "and you guys?".

"Looking forward for a crush" Harry said letting out a chuckle.

**That is their first day at Hogwarts. I hope you liked it and don't worry the pairs are coming soon. Sorry about all the grammar mistakes and please don't forget to review! With love 'M'.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! So nobody has reviewed yet so PLEASE REVIEW I'm starting to feel bad about it, haha. Ok so in this chapter I'm starting to talk about how they get to know about the Sorcerer´s Stone and their life at Hogwarts :) Hope you like it and remember to review.**

Chapter 3

It was the first day of classes and everyone was at the great hall for breakfast.

"Hermione, Alex! Over here!" Ron pointed at the two places next to him.

Alex sat on one side of him and Hermione on the other. Dumbledore clapped his hands and suddenly…FOOD, everywhere; boxes full of chocolate chip cookies, juicers with milk, juice or hot chocolate, toasts flying all around, butter, peanut butter, cereals, oat, ham, cinnamon rolls, etc.

"How is your morning?" Alex asked Ron grabbing a cinnamon roll.

"Good, I got to talk bit with Fred and George and they told me their new prank" Ron said serving milk on his bowl of cereals.

"Pranks, he?" Hermione took a bite of her toast and said "I'll love to meet them".

"Haley and Brooke would love to meet them" Brooke said sitting down in front of Alex and Haley in front of Ron.

"This is Brooke" Alex pointed at her "and Haley" she said now pointing at Haley.

"You look older, How old are you?" Ron said pointing at the two girls.

"Hey watch out that mouth, we're not that old" Haley snapped.

"12, we're 12" Brooke said taking a bite of her cookie.

"Fred and George are 13" Hermione winked at Brooke and Haley.

"I like how you think roommate" Brooke winked back.

"Hi everyone" Harry said sitting down next to Haley.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were hanging out on Gryffindor common room when a boy came up to them or mostly to her.

"Hi" a blonde boy said from behind.

"Um, hi?" Hermione said turning around.

"My name is Draco Malfoy" the boy said stretching his hand at her.

"Hermione Granger" Hermione shook Draco's hand.

"Why are you in Gryffindor common room?" Harry asked from behind.

"Yeah right, you're from Slytherin aren't you?" Hermione said pointing her wand at Draco.

"Yes but I just needed to meet the pretty girl everyone has been talking about" Draco flirted.

"Oh" Hermione blushed.

"Hermione, Charlie is waiting for us, we got to go sorry Draco" Harry said grabbing Hermione's hand.

"But wait Hermione; see ya at lunch break ok?" Draco said grabbing Hermione's other hand.

Hermione shyly nodded, pulled her hand of Draco's and left the room with Harry.

* * *

It was now flying lessons and everyone was waiting for Madam Hooch who was a bit late.

"Broomsticks, how hard can it be?" Ron said looking at his broomstick lay on the floor next to Hermione's.

"Well you could die if you fall, but never mind, just don't look down" Alex joked actually trying to get Ron more worried.

"Hi" Charlie said stepping in with Nathan "Hermione, Alex this is Nathan our other roommate".

"Hi nice to meet you" Alex said stretching her hand at Nathan "I'm Alex Potter".

"Hi Nathan Scott" he shook Alex's hand and looked deeply into her eyes.

They stared at each other still softly shaking hands for a few seconds when Hermione cut them off by saying "I'm Hermione"; she was standing there next to Alex.

"Hi" Nathan quickly shook Hermione's hand compared to his and Alex's shake of hands.

"Ok everyone sorry I'm late, my name is Madam Hooch and I'm going to be your teacher in flying lessons. Now everyone stay next to your brooms and say 'UP'!" Madam Hooch said cutting off the noise of all the conversations.

* * *

During the lessons Neville got hurt and Madam Hooch took him to the hospital wing. Mean while Draco flew with the present Neville got on the mail and Harry went after it.

"Give it to me Draco" Harry snapped while he used his broomstick for the first time.

"Go get it" Draco snapped back throwing the present near McGonagall's office.

Harry immediately flew towards it and before he could crash onto McGonagall's window, Harry grabbed it and turned around his broom to get back with the class.

"Harry! That was amazing!" Ron said walking towards to congratulate his friend.

"Harry Potter!" McGonagall stepped in making all the students go in silence. "Come with me" she pushed Harry's back in signal to follow her.

McGonagall went to get a student from a classroom and then they went to the corridor where Harry was waiting.

"Harry this is Oliver Wood, captain of Gryffindor's quidditch team" she said grabbing Oliver's shoulder "Mr. Wood I found you a new seeker" McGonagall pointed at Harry.

* * *

Later after supper everyone was heading to their rooms. Suddenly the stairs where Alex, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Charlie were, started to move and all of them gasped. "Wow" all of them said shocked at the same time.

"Come on lets move before it happens again" Charlie said running throw the stairs.

They all run up and reached to a corridor. It was dark, spooky and you could notice that it hasn't been cleaned for a long time. They knew where they were; the restricted third floor corridor. Everyone looked down to find Filch's (caretaker of Hogwarts) cat. They began to run down the corridor and reached to a door, which was locked. They were afraid that Argus Filch would catch them so they didn't give up.

"Alohomora" Hermione said pointing at the door with her wand. The door opened and they all run into the room.

They took a deep breath and looked up to see a three headed dog in front of them.

"Aaaaaaaaa" all of them let out a long terrifying shout and their eyes went wide open.

Everyone run out of the room and pushed hardly the door which was by the other side being pushed by the dog or dogs. They finally won the battle and locked the door again.

* * *

They then went to Gryffindor common room.

"Guys, I think they are hiding something inside that room" Alex said turning around since she was some steps further than the others.

"Did you saw the trap door on the floor? The dogs must be there protecting something" Hermione said after she nodded with her head.

"But why or what?" Harry said looking at Charlie.

"Um…no idea" Charlie said walking faster towards the stairs to the rooms.

"Why did he run off?" Ron said after Charlie disappeared.

"He must know something" Alex said as Harry and Hermione mouthed 'no idea'.

**That was chapter 3. Sorry I don't remember the name of Neville's present from the mail and please keep reading and remember to REVIEW :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

It has been a week since they found the three headed monster and today is the first quidditch game of the year. Harry is really nervous and everything he wants it's to do great.

"Hey Potter" Oliver said walking over to him with Alex by his side.

"Hey Oliver, hi Alex" he said pulling Alex in a hug.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck" she said pulling away from the hug "and remember mom and dad are with us all the time…so don't be afraid you'll do great".

"I know, thanks Alex" Harry winked at her.

"I'll go see if the others are ready ok? Don't take too much time" Oliver said walking away.

"Harry I got to ask you something too" Alex said as she saw that Wood was gone.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly.

"Well, has your, your scar hurt lately?" she asked nervously.

"Um yeah a bit" he answered.

"Mine too, I think it's a bad sign" she looked around.

"Yeah like something bad is going to happen and we can feel it".

"Never mind we'll figure it out later, now go and do your best" she said trying to sheer him up.

"Alright see ya after the game" he said giving her a last hug before she left the room.

* * *

The game started and Harry didn't move for a minute but then a ball almost hit him so he came back to earth and began moving. In the middle of the game his broom started moving itself and Harry couldn't control it. When Hermione saw Snape (their potions teacher also Slytherin's head of house) spelling something she realized he was the one cursing the broom. Then she spelled something and put on fire a part of his cloak which made him stop and everyone there started shouting, even professor Quirrel (their potions teacher) was so scared that he felt down if his sit.

Harry got on top his broom again and continued playing. A few minutes later he saw the snitch and began to chase it. A guy from Slytherin team started pushing so he could get the snitch. They were almost going to hit the ground when the other guy went up and Harry just crashed onto the ground. After he rolled on the ground a few meters away he stood up. It looked like he was going to be sick when suddenly all he threw up was the one and only snitch. Harry put his hands around it and raised it up. "Gryffindor wins!" the speaker shouted.

* * *

Dumbledore had let Gryffindor have a party celebrating the triumph. It was 7pm and the party had just started (**remember this story is based in 2012 so the parties are similar as the one you know**). Harry was wearing a red short sleeved t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, Ron was wearing a light blue t-shirt and blue jeans and Charlie was wearing a black and white striped t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Now the girls; Hermione was wearing a light pink loose non-sleeved t-shirt and a black skirt that went above her knees (**it wasn't that long or small though**) and Alex was wearing a dark blue tight long-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of white shorts.

"Hi girls" Ron sais as Hermione and Alex stepped onto the party "You look…trendy?" he wasn't that good at fashion he just wanted to be nice.

"Thank you sweet heart" Hermione joked. Actually she did feel trendy with her new outfit.

"You don't look so bad yourself" Alex said putting her elbow on Ron's shoulder "Hi guys" she said now looking at her friends.

"How is the big winner doing?" Hermione asked.

"Funny" Harry didn't like people calling him like that "And I'm feeling so so, my scar hurts" he said as him and Alex touched their scars at the same time.

"Lets not care about problems please lets just have fun" Alex grabbed Harry's hand "We'll see what to do later ok?".

"Alright" he smiled.

* * *

Has been half an hour since the party started. Haley and Brooke arrived a while ago and had been talking Fred and George since then. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Charlie are talking and eating candies while Alex went to get some water to drink and bumped into someone.

"Bloody hell!" she blurted out as she saw her t-shirt completely wet.

"I'm so sorry" a familiar voice said

When Alex recognized the voice in front of her she looked up to see Nathan, who was wearing a black t-shirt that said 'The Killers' in white and a pair of dark blue jeans. "Nathan oh" she said shyly.

"Alex I'm sorry I wasn't looking I didn't mean to" Nathan said quickly.

"No it's, its fine really, no big deal" she smiled.

"But let me help you, umm…" he insisted "Here take mine" he said as he took his t-shirt off (**relax he has a white long-sleeved one under it**).

"Oh thanks Nathan" _this kid is sweet _she thought "The Killers huh? The boy knows about music" she joked.

He laughed and said "Yes I love them, do you?".

"Yep" she said marking the sound of the P "Well I better go change see ya and thanks" she waved goodbye.

* * *

Hermione, Ron and Harry on the other side were still talking but the conversation was starting to get boring.

"Hey, Harry do you want to dance?" Hermione said what of nowhere. She was bored and she liked the music so what a good idea to go and a little.

"Umm, well….ok" he answered nervously.

"Great" she said standing up and grabbing Harry's hand and leading him to the dance floor.

"Yeah, I'm ok thanks I'll just hang out by myself" Ron said grabbing a box of chocolates.

Hermione and Harry reached to the dance floor and started obviously dancing. Hermione was more comfortable than Harry but he was slowly gaining attitude.

"Harry! Come on move yourself!" Hermione shouted (**its ok she is not crazy she is shouting because the music is extremely loud**)

"Ok sorry" he started dancing more confident "hey, I gotta tell you something you something" he shouted.

"What is it?" she replied.

"You…" suddenly the song ended but Harry didn't notice "look amazing tonight" he shouted and everyone looked at him. Obviously he blushed and his cheeks went red.

"Thanks" Hermione said letting out a chuckle. Inside she was also blushing but not as bad as he was.

"Oh gosh that was awkward" Harry mumbled looking down.

"Harry its ok, lets got get something to drink" she said trying to get Harry out of there before it was too uncomfortable for him.

* * *

Alex was talking with Ron till Charlie came up.

"Alex may I talk to you? Alone?" Charlie said a bit nervously.

"Umm yeah sure, Ron wait here ok?" as Ron nodded Alex stood up and left the party with Charlie.

Charlie took her outside, he knew he shouldn't because it's against the rules at this hours of the night, but he had something really important to tell her, alone.

"Charlie what's wrong? Why are we outside?" she asked worriedly.

"It's a secret and nobody can hear about this ok?".

"Well yeah ok" she said trying to get to the point of this conversation.

"Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel are hiding something inside that trap door and they've got Fluffy there to protect it" he whispered.

"Who's Fluffy? And how do you know that?" she whispered back.

"Fluffy is the three headed dog and I know, well I know….'cause" he stopped.

"Charlie you have to tell me, this is really important" Alex said talking louder.

"Shh, Alex keep your voice down" he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Ok I'm sorry" she said after he put his hand off her mouth.

"My, my dad and Dumbledore told me, they told me that even if the rules are not to go there, the five of us must go and get the sorcerer's stone before someone else does" he then was stopped by her.

"Why your dad? And who else is after it?" she looked at him really confused.

"My dad knows because he works for the one that is after it; Voldemort" Charlie heard Alex gasp and continued "It's ok he's not really on his side, he's spying for Dumbledore".

"So your dad told Dumbledore, and they told you, to tell us? And now we have to go and search for the stone?" Alex collected everything she understood.

"Yes, but no one can know my dad works for you know who ok?" he said stretching his hand at her.

"Deal" she shook his hand.

**That was chapter 4, hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please REVIEW!**

Chapter 5

December has passed and they couldn't find anything about the sorcerer's stone on the library. Hermione and her brilliant brain had been days searching around all the books she could find, but she didn't seem to find any definition or explication about the stone. Charlie wanted to ask his dad, but he was out of town. Alex and Harry searched along with Ron too, but as I said before, nothing. They were now walking towards Hagrid's hut and they saw him crying on the door.

"H…hey kids" Hagrid said sobbing.

"Anything wrong Hagrid?" Ron asked him tenderly.

"It's…It's just that I had a baby dragon and they…they took it to his habitat and… his gone" Hagrid wiped his tears away. He had won a dragon egg to a guy a while ago.

"It's ok, he's going to be ok" Alex consoled him rubbing his shoulder.

After a minute of an awkward silence Hermione broke the silence "Umm...Hagrid we have a question for you" as she saw him looking up she continued "Has anyone asked about the three headed dog that's at school?".

"How do you know about that?" Hagrid said standing up "You shouldn't know about that".

"Dumbledore told us" Charlie wasn't sure if he should include he's dad on this.

"Let me think…" he sat back down "mhm…yes, the man who gave me the dragon".

"Who? Hagrid! How did he looked like?" Harry stiffened.

"I don't remember, he, he was covered up with a dark cloak".

"Snape always wears a dark cloak" Hermione said from behind.

"What did he asked you?" Alex asked.

"He asked me how to make them sleep" he turned to Hermione "and it couldn't be Snape he already knows how".

"How?" Ron asked quickly.

"Well if you just play them music they'll…" he stopped "I shouldn't have told you that" Hagrid stood up "You should go kids" he turned around, opened the door and left.

* * *

"How could I be so stupid!" Hermione said standing up and heading out of Gryffindor common room.

"What's wrong?" Harry said as he saw Hermione storming out of the room.

"Lets just follow her" Ron followed first, then Charlie, then Alex and finally Harry.

As they got to Hermione's destination, they all gasped at the same.

"Hermy…Hermy!" Alex shouted/whispered as she saw Hermione walking inside the restricted section of the library "Get back here!".

"Alex do you have your invisibility cloak with you?" Hermione asked turning around. Alex and Harry got an invisibility cloak for Christmas; the package just said _For Alex and Harry Potter_, so they don't really know who gave it them.

"I've got it" Harry said putting the cloak out and covering everyone's body with it "Lets search for that book".

They were again sitting in the common room, reading a book that they found about a lot of things, including information about Nicolas Flamel.

"There" Charlie pointed at a page "Nicolas Flamel; Nicolas Flamel is a well-known alchemist and only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with incredible powers. He is a close friend and partner with Hogwarts School Headmaster Albus Dumbledore..".

"Hey look at this" Hermione cut him off "The Sorcerer's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The Stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal".

"Guys that's it!" Alex jumped making her friends pay attention "Voldemort want's the Elixir of life, that is why he needs the stone!".

"We need to get there before Snape does" Harry stood up.

"You think Snape is after it? You think he's a death eater?" Ron asked with a didn't-saw-that-coming look.

"Yeah isn't it obvious. He's always glaring at me and Alex and he tried to kill me at the game. Alex saw that he has a bite on his leg, which must have been done by fluffy, he knows how to make them sleep and he asked Hagrid how to do it so we think that it was someone else" he said as he went out of breath.

"Wow, you're right!" Hermione started worrying.

"Let's go under the trap door now or it will be too late" Charlie demanded standing up.

* * *

They were standing in front of Fluffy waiting for him (**or them haha**) to attack them when they realized that a harp was playing and the dogs were sleeping.

"Snape is already down there" Ron whispered.

"Lets go" Alex lead everyone to the closed trap door.

They all moved one of the dog's paw and the harp stopped sounding. Fluffy stood up and growled at the kids making them quickly ran inside the trap door.

They fell down and landed on a bunch of roots. The place was covered with more roots and branches, and everything was dark. The plant started grabbing them and coiling them.

"Help! Help me!" Ron shouted moving desperately and trying to fight the branches.

"It's killing me! I can't fight it!" Alex shouted growing weaker.

"I think it's Devil's Snare" Hermione said concentrating "Devil's Snare...what did Professor Sprout (the Head of Hufflepuff House and Head of the Herbology department) say?" she relaxed for a second while everyone fought the plant, and the plant started pulling her down.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted as Charlie did the same that Hermione just did, and he was pulled down.

"Just relax!" Charlie shouted from under the plant (**there was a door with a passage down there**).

Alex did what they told her and she was pulled down next. "They are not relaxing, are they?" Alex asked Charlie while Hermione passed behind them.

"Definitely not" Charlie pulled his wand out "Hermione do you remember what they taught us at Herbology?".

"That's it!" Hermione said as she cut her passing "Devil's Snare hates sunlight".

Alex and Hermione got their wands too and the three of them said "Lumos Solem!" making Harry and Ron fall onto the ground.

"Harry!" Alex ran up to him "Are you ok?" she said helping him to his feet.

"Yeah thanks Alex" he hugged her quickly "Lets continue".

* * *

They walked inside a room full of some kind of flying birds/insects (**sorry but I never got those things were**) at the top of it. Charlie saw the key being carried by one of those birds/insects and pointed at it "There!".

There was a broomstick on the middle of the room and they all walked up to it. "Harry can you get the key with the broom?" Hermione asked tenderly knowing he had hit his feet really badly when he fell.

"Not sure, I can barely walk" he answered "but Charlie can do it, I've seen him fly and he's good".

Charlie looked around to localize the key again and then looked down at his friends. They were looking at him with puppy faces and he couldn't stand it. "Ok" he mumbled getting on top of the broomstick. He chased the key and when he finally got it, he shouted "Open the door". The others opened the door and passed through it, then Charlie passed and they quickly closed the door.

* * *

"What is this?" Harry asked walking around some type of giant chess game.

"What do you think?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"Come on lets get out of here" Alex said walking towards the other group of giant statue players. They moved their swords not letting Alex through.

"I think we have to play to go out" Ron said worriedly. Ron showed everyone where they will be playing and the game began.

"Hey Ron you don't think this game is like the real wizard chess game, do you?" Harry asked worriedly from his bishop spot.

"Lets see" Ron made one of his team's pawn move. The pawn from the other game stabbed Ron's pawn and killed him. "Actually Harry…it's exactly like wizard chess" he said slowly.

The game was passing by and none of them had died, yet. It was their turn and Ron was analyzing the game. When he noticed that one of them had to risk his/herself he looked at Harry, who gasped noticing what Ron was doing.

"Ronald come back here!" Hermione shouted from her castle spot as everyone saw Ron and the kinight he was on, moving towards a player from the other team.

"Ron don't do it" Charlie said from the other bishop spot.

"Sorry guys it has to be done" Ron said and a second later the king stabbed his sword on the knight making Ron fly against the wall.

As Alex was beginning to move from the other knight spot, Harry shouted "No! Alex! The game is not over yet" she moved back and nodded. Harry moved once more his bishop and said "Check Mate".

They all ran over to Ron and saw that he was knocked out. Hermione hugged Harry tightly and Alex hugged Charlie tightly, both hiding their head on the boys chest trying not to look at Ron.

"Harry, you and Alex must go and get the stone" she said pulling away "Me and Charlie will stay here and help Ron".

"I won't leave him" Alex said as she pulled away "Ron is my friend".

"Alex please you've got to" Charlie said at her tenderly.

She leaned down and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek. "All right" she said standing up.

* * *

As Harry and Alex walk through the door they see the back of Professor Quirrell and in front of him was the Mirror of Erised. The two of them walk towards him and he turns around.

"You?" Harry said making Quirrell turn around and walking down the stairs (**there were steps to get to a square where the mirror and Quirrell where**) "No it can't be, Snape…he, he was the one".

"Yes he does seem the type, doesn't him? Against him who will have thought 'P..P..Professor Quirrell'" he made a child tones of voice when he said Professor Quirrell.

"But Snape he…he tried to kill Harry" Alex, who had follow Harry down the stairs, said confused.

"No darling I did, and trust me if Snape's burning cloak wouldn't have broken my eye contact I will have succeeded" Quirrell snapped "even with Snape little fighting curse".

"Snape was trying to save me" Harry looked at Alex impressed of the fact that Snape may not be so bad.

"Snape saw a shadow, which was me, wondering around the third floor, then he went there to see if everything was right there and he got bitten" Quirrell was stopped by Alex's voice.

"That explains it" everything was now making sense for her and Harry.

"Shut up! I'm talking" Quirrell shouted at her "as I was saying…he never let me alone since that, he doubted me all the time. What he doesn't know it's that I'm never alone, never" he turned around once again and looked at the mirror "I see me holding the stone, but how do I get it".

"Use them" a voice said out of nowhere to be seen making Alex and Harry jump.

"Come here Potters" Quirrell shouted at them "Now!". They walked up to him holding hands and stopped in front of the mirror. "Now tell me, what do you see?" he lowered his voice.

They both looked at the mirror to see each of them holding half of the stone and putting it on their pockets. Alex looked at Harry and he looked back at her, they knew what they had to say. "I…I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore…I've won the house cup" Harry lied.

"I'm with mom…she…she's brushing my hair" Alex lied.

"They lie" the voice talked again but this time none of them moved.

"Tell the truth! What do you see?!" Quirrell shouted at the kids.

"Let me speak to them" the voice said.

"Master you are not strong enough" Quirrell said looking to the right. The voice insisted and Quirrell did as he is told. He started unwrapping the piece of cloth he had on his head while Harry and Alex were still holding their hands, watching. As he finished a face was discovered by the other side of his head, it was Voldemort.

"Alex and Harry Potter" Voldemort said contemptuously "We meet again" he's voice was kind of raspy so it seemed like he was whispering, but he was really not.

"Voldemort" Harry whispered afraid.

"Yes, you see what I've become, see what I must do to survive, live from another, but here there's something that can make live on my own, something…something that each of you have on your pockets" he said slowly.

Alex and Harry began running up the stairs, but Quirrell made fire appear on their way and all around the square, they couldn't pass through it, they were stuck.

"You can always join me" Voldemort said as the kids looked around for a way out, nothing.

"Never!" Alex shouted squeezing Harry's hand.

"Ha, hah, bravery…your parents had it too" he laughed sarcastically "Alex…would you like to see your parents again…together we can bring them back" Alex looked at the mirror to see their parents beside her "all I ask is for something in return".

Harry took the stone from his pocket and Alex did the same. As the reflections of their parents disappeared, Harry shouted "You liar!".

"Kill them" Voldemort ordered Quirrell, who then flied and reach to Harry first. As he strangled Harry, Alex put a hand on Quirrell's arm making it banish in to pieces. "What is this magic!" he stormed out.

"The stone get the stone!" Voldemort demanded angrily. Quirrell flied again but Alex put her hands on his face making it banish too.

Quirrell's body started banishing itself and he turned into a bunch of dark powder. Harry and Alex turned around to get Harry's half of the stone, which had fallen when Quirrell attacked him. Meanwhile the powder was rising up with Voldemort's face. Alex turned around and saw it, she pulled Harry behind her and the powder crossed through Alex's and Harry's body, making them faint.

**Next chapter is the last one of The Philosopher's Stone and then comes The Chamber of Secrets! So please REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter of The Philosopher's Stone! I hope you've liked what I've wrote and PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 6

Has been a month since Voldemort's attack and school is finally over. Everyone is at Hogsmeade train station, ready to have vacations, talking, hugging, and saying goodbye.

Hermione was putting her trunk on the train when Draco came up to her. "Hey Hermione" he said making her turn around.

"Oh, hey Draco" she answered shyly. _Why I'm I talking to him? He's Harry's enemy _she thought.

"Don't be shy…I'm not going to be mean with you" he said as she frowned "What's wrong?".

"What's wrong is that you are mean to Harry and he's my friend" she snapped.

"But Hermione, I'm just trying to be nice to you" Draco insisted.

"Why? I don't even like you" she looked confused.

"Well…Well…I think" he said slowly "I think you are pretty and different from them, you are nice" he blushed.

"Draco I'm just like them I'm sorry" she passed through him thinking _that was sweet but I'm not supposed to be friends with the enemy._

"Hermione wait" he said making her look back at him "take this" he handed her a shit of paper "I'll be texting you".

She understood that the paper had his phone number and said "I don't promise I'll text back" she then smiled and left.

* * *

The train moved and everyone sat on their own cabins. Alex, Hermione, Nathan, Ron, Charlie and Harry were sitting together in a cabin.

"Hermy what should I put?" Alex asked Hermione taking her Iphone out of her pocket.

"I'm like in an old songs mood, so why don't you put something like…" she made a thinking-here face "Party in the usa!".

Alex searched for a few seconds and then she pressed play.

(Alex, **Hermione**, both)

**I hopped off the plane at LAX****  
****with my dreams in the cart again****  
**Welcome to the land of fame XX  
Am I gonna fit in?

**Jumped in the cab,****  
****Here I am for the first time**  
Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign  
**this is all so crazy**

Everybody seems so famous

Alex grabbed Nathan's and Charlie's hands and stepped out of the cabin as Hermione did the same with Ron and Harry.

**My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick**  
**Too much pressure and I'm nervous,**  
cause when the taxi man turned on the radio  
**and a Jay Z song was on**  
and the Jay Z song was on  
**and the Jay Z song was on**

Everyone looked out of their cabins and to see this 5 kids dancing and singing. They joined.

So I put my hands up  
there playing my song,  
And the butterflys fly away  
Noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up,  
there playin my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
yeah,  
its a party in the USA  
**yeah,****  
****its a party in the USA**

Alex, Hermione and a bunch of other girls walked dancing in front of the whole group of people.

**Get to the club in my taxi cab****  
****everybody's looking at me now**  
like "who's that chick, that's rockin' kicks,  
she gotta be from out of town"  
**so hard with my girls not around me**  
its definitely not a Nashville party  
**cause' all I see are stilettos**  
I guess I never got the memo  
**My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick****  
****too much pressure and I'm nervous****  
**and the D.J. dropped my favorite tune  
and a Britney song was on  
**and the Britney song was on**  
and the Britney song was on

Everyone started dancing on the aisle.

so I put my hands up  
there playing my song,  
And the butterflys fly away  
noddin' my head like yeah  
movin my hips like yeah  
I put my hands up,  
there playin my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
yeah,  
its a party in the USA  
**yeah,****  
****its a party in the USA**

Alex and Hermione started fooling around.

Feel like I wanna fly  
back to my hometown tonight  
**something stops me every time**  
the D.J. plays my song and I feel alright!

so I put my hands up  
there playing my song,  
and the butterflys fly away  
noddin' my head like yeah  
movin my hips like yeah  
I put my hands up,  
there playin my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
**yeah ,**(na, na na na na)  
**its a party in the USA**  
yeah,  
its a party in the USA  
so I put my hands up  
there playing my song,  
and the butterflys fly away  
noddin' my head like yeah  
movin my hips like yeah  
I put my hands up,  
there playin my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
**yeah,****  
**its a party in the USA  
**yeah,**  
its a party in the USA

* * *

As the 6 of them sat back down, Nathan started searching something on his backpack.

"How about we play a game and Alex" she looked at Nathan, who talked, and he continued "you can put more music as background" he smiled.

"All right" she answered enthusiastically crossing her legs (Indian style) "What game?".

He took out a bottle from his backpack and pointed at it. Everyone got the message and Hermione spun it on the floor. The top of it landed on Harry's feet, who frowned and mumbled "Dare".

"Hmm" Alex smiled evilly "Kiss someone here" she smirked thinking that he will kiss Hermione.

He thought about it for a few seconds. He wanted to kiss Hermione but she didn't and couldn't know about his little crush on her, only Alex knew, so he looked at Alex and kissed her cheek brotherly.

"Hmm…just this time Harry" Alex wrinkled her nose.

"You just said kiss someone, not where" he smirked.

"Ok again!" Hermione said enthusiastically and spun the bottle. It now landed on Charlie.

"Oh no" he mumbled "Truth".

"First kiss" Hermione said/asked/demanded him (**LOL**).

"Not yet" he answered shyly. He looked down trying to hide until he heard Alex's voice.

"It's ok, me too, I haven't got my first kiss yet" she smiled and winked at him.

"Aww so sweet" Hermione said in a joking tone "Next!" she spun the bottle again. Now landing on Ron's feet "Truth or Dare?".

"Dare" he spoke up.

"Who's the prettiest girl here?" Nathan spoke before Hermione could ask anything.

He looked around for a few seconds and said "Both, I'm sorry I don't wanna be mean!".

"Chicken" Hermione snapped and everyone laughed at that.

* * *

The ride home was really fun. They all laughed the body out them. They played, singed, danced, and talked, and so on. But rides always come to an end and this ride was ending.

"I don't wanna leave to go to that stupid house!" Alex mumbled "They treat us like bullshit!".

"Down girl, you'll be ok" Hermione said calming Alex "I promise to write and don't forget reply" she said pointing at Alex, then Harry, then Alex again.

"We'll try" Harry stepped in "Let's go Alex" he walked passed through her and kissed Hermione's cheek "Bye Hermione".

Hermione blushed "B…Bye". _What was that feeling?_ she thought.

"Yes bye Hermione" Alex stepped in Hermione's thoughts and gave her a you-totally-got-him look.

"Bye" Hermione hugged the hell out of Alex.

"O…ok…you're strangling" Hermione let her go and Alex winked at her.

Hermione stood there watching as her twin friends left. _Why did I feel weird with Harry kissing my cheek_? she thought.

**I didn't wanna ruin the moment so I left it to there. What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
